Gift Wrapping
by what used to be meemee
Summary: Tomoyo invites her classmates over for a gift exchange, and at the last minute, she invites Eriol when he is in Japan for Christmas and learns to let go. [complete]


Summary: Tomoyo invites her classmates over for a gift exchange, and at the last minute, she invites Eriol when he is in Japan for Christmas and learns to let go.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Oh, well, I don't own anything except this fic and the computer. Steal and die.

Last Christmas gift-fic. ^^ I'm so proud of myself. But it's late. Very, very late. XP Pointless, fluffy, angsty fic. Plus, it's not written very well. You were warned. But I hope you read it anyhow.

For Belle-san [B. Na], Chelle-san, [Chelle-sama] Kai 'nee-sama [Ekai Ungson], Maia 'nee-sama [mainime], Sakura-san [Sakura], and Yume-chan [DreamerDust]. I know I can't compare with any of you, but I hope you guys like the fic!

****

Gift Wrapping

Delicate white fingers folded and measured and snipped, the crackle from the thin paper audible. Behind her, a mountain of boxes lined in perfect rows all sparkled under the blinking lights with thin wrapping. In front of her, some more boxes were scattered around, brown and dull.

Her fingers pressed each lining of paper lovingly, each touch thought out beforehand, each gift bought through careful contemplation. She smoothed out every last crease, and stood, looking with her violet fastidious eyes at her work. For a moment, she merely stood, staring at all the colorfully wrapped boxes.

Then she sighed, once more getting on her knees. _ How stupid it is to wrap up these petty boxes and to expect thanks for such silly things_, she thought fiercely to herself. She picked up one of the glittering packages and held it to her chest. How would anyone find the love and time she hid so carefully in the linings of this wrapper?

~

"Tomoyo-chan!"

She looked up at the familiar and beautiful face of her best friend, who smiled benignly at her, while waving a sheet of white paper in her hands.

She too, smiled, nodding in reply, "Sakura-chan?"

"I just got a letter from Eriol-kun!" she continued excitedly. "And guess what?"

"What?" Tomoyo tried to sound as zealous as Sakura did.

"He's coming here for Christmas!"

"Oh that's nice," Tomoyo commented. "With Mizuki-sensei no doubt?"

Sakura gasped and suddenly drew her voice to a hush, "Kero-chan received a secret letter that he and Mizuki-sensei weren't seeing each other anymore."

"Oh, I see," Tomoyo nodded, but knowing Eriol, he may have just put Spinel Sun up to it, because he was too embarrassed to tell them himself.

"Plus," Sakura bounced, "Onii-chan got a letter from sensei too."

"Is she coming then?" Tomoyo asked.

Still bouncing, Sakura vigorously shook her head. "Nope!"

"Oh, I see," Tomoyo said again.

"Of course, you're going to invite him to your Christmas gift exchange?" Sakura asked pointedly.

"Of course," Tomoyo echoed. "Of course."

~

"How kind of you to ask, Daidouji-san!" Even over the phone, she could hear the sickeningly sweet charm he possessed.

She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from a biting remark. "No, really, it was nothing. I mean, we were friends in elementary school, yes?"

"Yes," he replied. "Yes."

"So I'll see you there?" she hoped she didn't sound too eager to end the conversation.

"Okay."

The click on the other end was quicker than she expected, but she suspected that he really didn't want to do anything over Christmas besides sulking over Mizuki-sensei.

She didn't mind though, it wasn't as if they were close or anything. In fact, they wouldn't have known each other if it weren't for Sakura. 

__

He's probably lonely though, she thought to herself, _with only Akizuki-san, and Spinel Sun as his companions_.

The few times they exchanged letters were just for Sakura's sake; she did want them to become friends, and they both knew that. The usual pleasantries were exchanged, the nice pointless conversations, nothing really that would show anything under the layers and layers of masks.

And yet everything in those letters represented both of them, both of what they stood for.

She looked around her perfect and tidy room.

__

Am I lonely too?

~

The doorbell rang sounding through the house.

She paid scarce attention until one of the maids came knocked on her door. "Ojou-sama," the maid called, "one of your school friends."

She looked at her clock curiously. 3:15. She glanced at an extra invitation on her dresser. _Please come at 4:00 PM_.

She flowed down the stairs after brushing her hair, wondering whom it could be. Sakura had promised her that she'd be there a half-hour early, but she was usually late, not early.

She paused at the doorway of her sitting room, and peeked in.

"Daidouji-san, spying isn't very nice."

__

Ah. Hiiragizawa-kun. Somehow, she wasn't surprised. She straightened her dress, then walked in, bowing politely. "Hiiragizawa-kun." 

He had stood and bowed back, blue bangs brushing his glasses. "I suppose I'm early," he remarked, looking around.

"Yes, I suppose you are," she replied somberly. They both looked at each other, each a bit curious about the other. "It's good to see you, Hiiragizawa-kun," she said, as they both sat down. "Tell me, how have you been?"

He rattled off; Ruby was well, and Spinel sent his well wishes, and the such, but nothing about himself. "And you Daidouji-san?" when he ended.

She smiled, but before she could answer, there was loud bang followed by an equally loud, "Hoeeeeee…"

Sakura was standing there sheepishly at the doorway, her mouth in an 'O'. "Sorry, Tomoyo-chan…I broke another vase…"

Tomoyo stood up immediately, shaking her head. "That's okay, Sakura-chan. Here, let me clean it up."

"No, no! You'll cut yourself!" Sakura protested, bending down. A maid had arrived though, and saved both girls from any more trouble. Sakura tossed back her hair, then noticed Eriol for the first time. "Oh! Eriol-san! I didn't know you'd be here so early."

"Daidouji-san neglected to tell me what time it began," he explained, as he too, stood, bowing politely.

"I'll go get some tea," Tomoyo said briskly, whisking away, feeling a bit uncomfortable. _They should catch up with each other…I'll only be in the way._

Still, she looked back wistfully, sighing with an emotion she did not understand.

~

"Oh, how precious!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as she lifted the lid off the box. She turned to the brown haired boy who stood next to her anxiously. "I like it a lot, Li-kun," she said appreciatively. "Thank you." She set the glass piece of an angel up on the fireplace, stepping back to admire it in the light.

It sparkled and glimmered, but its face was empty, and didn't represent the celestial being it was supposed to.

Like her. Exactly like her.

She turned, and met Syaoran's eyes for a brief moment, then her eyes were downcast again. "I'm going to go check on something," she said, not quite trusting her voice. She left the living room before Syaoran could question her.

~

The sounds of laughter drifted from the room to tease her ears, and she longed to go back, but she obstinately stayed outside, feeling out of place in the room where she didn't belong.

"It's cold."

Her head turned, startled, at the male voice. _Hiiragizawa_. "You never cease to amaze me Hiiragizawa-kun," she commented dryly.

He shrugged. "I guess you didn't come out to join me."

The unasked question burned in her ears, but she refused to answer. "I guess not."

He looked at her questioningly, but said, "Sit," he indicated the empty place beside him on the bench. She acquiesced warily, stealing looks at him. He smiled, "I don't bite, Daidouji-san."

"Oh, it's not the bite I'm afraid of," she said airily.

"Then what?" he couldn't resist asking. "My bark?" He laughed at his own joke.

She didn't laugh. "Actually, I'm not sure what I'm afraid of."

He immediately sobered, falling silent, gazing at the sky.

"There aren't any stars tonight," she spoke softly. "Pity, isn't it?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Is that why you're out? To see the stars?"

"No," she couldn't stop these words from coming out of her mouth.

"No?" but he didn't seem surprised. She didn't speak. Once again, his look was questioning. "If I may be curious…"

"You may not, Hiiragizawa-kun," she cut him off sharply, not making eye contact.

She couldn't see his eyes, but his voice was gentle, "I didn't mean to offend."

She took a shaky breath. "I know you didn't. Excuse me; I'm feeling under the weather."

"It's not going to go away."

She now looked at him, a bit shocked. "What?"

"You can't ignore it forever, Daidouji-san," it was his turn to look away.

"Ignore what forever?" the warmth in her voice was gone, replaced by flinty coldness.

"Oh! _There_ you are!" They were interrupted by a female voice from behind. Both turned, to see Sakura looking at them. "Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, everybody's wondering where you are!"

"Sorry to keep you worried, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo stood, taking Sakura's arm. "I'll go back with you."

Sakura nodded, but looked back. "Come too, Eriol-kun!"

Tomoyo did not look back.

~

"Bye bye, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ja ne! See you at school!"

"Mata ne!"

"Mata adodane!"

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan!"

She smiled brightly, waving good-bye, then closed the door with a sigh. She began to ascend the stairs, but the ring of the doorbell stopped her. _Who could it be this time?_

She didn't even bother to look through the peephole to see who it was and opened the door.

Hiiragizawa Eriol stood grinning at the doorway. She had the urge to slam the door in his face, but she merely demanded, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, and she wondered why he didn't just lie to her, or make up some excuse? "Let's be candid, Daidouji-san," he said simply.

She glared suspiciously at him, asking, "Why talk to me?"

"Because I'm lonely," he said, and there was no trace of sarcasm, or any of the sort. "And you're lonely too."

Her throat closed up at these words, and she hated him for saying that, hated herself for knowing it, hated the words for being true.

He was looking at her earnestly, and she turned away, hiding in the darkness. "And because you wouldn't want anyone to know that we were talking."

She heard the reproach in his words, and all her hatred melted away, and all that was left was regret and apology. Her hand reached out almost unconsciously to touch his arm. "I guess we both need some serious therapy, ne?"

His eyes widened in surprise, and he laughed lightly, the tension broken.

She too, was smiling now, and invited him in, holding the door wider.

~

"Here," she said, handing him a small cup. "It's tea."

"Thank you," he replied. They were sitting back on the porch, where they were earlier.

He studied at her discreetly as she sipped at her tea and looked ahead. She wasn't very tall, he decided, and there was a look about her eyes that suggested some secret heartache…

"Pry all you want, Hiiragizawa-kun," her voice cut through his thoughts. "I'm feeling extremely generous today."

He gave her a queer look, his brow crinkling. "I was wondering why you have little black bags around your eyes," he replied, his tone quiet.

"Do I?" she asked, reaching up to touch. "I never noticed."

"And little wrinkles too," he too, bent over to touch her silky skin.

"Saying so is hardly flattering to a woman," she made no protest, but closed her eyes. She could feel his fingers press ever so gently on her skin.

His hands were on her shoulders now, kneading harder. "So much stress," he murmured. Her eyes were still closed, and she did not reply. "What about?"

Only quiet breathing was heard, then, "Everything."

She opened her eyes, and to her surprise and horror, tears flowed down her cheeks. He made no notice of them, just continued to caress her shoulders, her back, her neck.

The tears continued to fall steadily down, faster, bigger. Her ragged breathing was the only audible sound. _Why can't I be strong?_ Her heart ached, but she reached out for no one, only withdrew into herself. _I only need myself._

__

Nobody else needs me. Nobody, nobody…

But there was somebody there, and his hands, his arms were around her. "It's okay to cry," he said, holding her tightly. "If you're not by yourself."

At this, her face turned to the sky, eyes opening. And she cried.

- **End** -

Yayy. End. Finally. I'm not very satisfied with this fic, but I'm eager to work on my others, so the end was rushed. I was going to add more, as an Omake…oh well.

Tell me what you think okay?

And to those who it's for, I hoped you all liked it…don't kill me?

//meemee

http://cioffe.com/kiseki/sentiments.html


End file.
